


Caught and Cornered (Oneshot)

by Multi_fandom-Stories-OneShots (Raven_Cobblepot)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), Z Nation (TV)
Genre: F/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 10:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Cobblepot/pseuds/Multi_fandom-Stories-OneShots
Summary: Rose and the others need to find a new spot since theirs got over run by zombies, 10k suggests to use Rose' old neighborhood as a spot to settle down at. But when the arrived trouble happens and poor Rose is now trapped inside of the house with no escape.





	Caught and Cornered (Oneshot)

“We have no choice, we need to find a new spot I should have known the Z’s would have found a way inside eventually.” I groaned as I sat my pack in the back of the van. I glanced over at 10k who was placing his sniper rifle on the car seat.

 

“What about your neighborhood? Do you think there would be any good spots to take, I am sure the rest of the group would be relieved to have their own place.”  

 

“You know it would be a good spot to start an actual community at, we can take people in that really need a place to settle down at.” It was a good idea and I am sure the others would agree to it.

 

“Well, we can talk it over with them.” He said opening the passenger door of the van and stepping inside.

 

I walked over and opened the driver's side of the door, my only thought was as long as I was far away from the Saviors everything will be fine. The leader of the group caught me stealing food and medicine from them and has been looking for me ever since...at least that is what I have been told.

 

\-------

 

“Hey, look there it is, been so long since I have been back here..” I said turning into a court, I wanted to check my house.

 

“Something doesn’t seem right here, all these houses look like they have been occupied recently,” 10K whispered as he glanced at me.

 

He was right the houses around the court looked well protected, some had fences that went fully around them. When I reached mine at the end of the court I noticed that a fence extended all the way around it. I pulled up into the driveway, I spotted the gate still in the same spot, I opened the door and stepped out of the van. For a place that looks like it is being used it was silent a little too silent it was eery, I gestured for the others to follow me towards the gate making sure to tread lightly. When we walked through the gate something broke the silence, I looked over and saw what looked like a simple toy coming up the driveway. But when I tuned in more closely it was then I realized it was a bomb,

 

“Everyone inside and take cover!” I shouted at the top of my lungs. I ran up to the front door opening it with such force that I was surprised that it didn’t rip off the hinges.

 

“Get inside!” 10k shouted at me.

 

“Not without you!” I cried out to him.

 

“There isn’t much time for me just get inside!” He ran towards the back.

 

I walked inside slamming the door shut, I ran inside the living room and took cover there. BOOM! An ear-splitting explosion happened to create a gap inside the fence and kitchen of the house. The kitchen was clouded with smoke, I heard faint gunshots and shouting over the ringing of my ears. I pulled out my 45 colt revolver aiming at one of the people who was firing at my group, making me realize that they weren’t firing at me. My heart started to race, I needed to check on 10k see if he is okay...I felt my body freeze up when I heard a familiar voice catch my attention.

 

“Come out, come out wherever you are.”

 

I darted into the hallway as fast as I could where I reached the door to the backyard, my heart broke like glass when I saw 10k’ body on the patio deck….my attention was once again snapped back to an eerie whistle like a tune that Negan liked to use. I ran down to the guest room, where I hid in the closet taking note that everything was once again had silent except for Negan who was taunting me. I knew I was going to be discovered soon, I heard him coming down the hall. I held my breath for what felt like ages, I was about to finally breath when suddenly…..


End file.
